Kalash 2012
The AK-2012 is a fictional next-generation of the AK series assault rifle that had been introduced by the RF army sometime before the nuclear war that drove humanity underground. Overview Although Kalash 2012 is quite different to the real AK-12 (that was presented after Metro 2033 release), it bears some similarities to some existing firearms. The general shape and magazine placement are very similar to that of the FN P90, while the gas system and the iron sights resemble those of the AK series of rifles. AK-2012 is one of the weapons in the Metro that predates the war and it is highly prized. Since the AK-2012 is a primary weapon it can use both dirty and MGR 5.45x39 mm cartridges. The very first Kalash 2012 in the game is available for purchase in the shop located at the Polis Station customs and is, in fact, one of the only two scoped and suppressed variants of the weapon present in the game. Tactics and Use Metro 2033 350px AK-2012 variants in Metro 2033 The AK-2012 appears to be the best primary weapon of Metro 2033. It is as accurate as the VSV and its fire rate is roughly equal to the Bastard. The weapon, however, is only found during the later portions of the game. Its laser sight can be handy in ranger difficulties. Its high rate of fire makes it unsuitable for conserving ammunition, but since there are no shops or exchange kiosks available after the Polis station, the player is encouraged to spend everything they have against tougher mutants they come across. Granted any rationalization of available resources was ever considered. As with all primary weapons, the AK-2012 loaded with MGRs is capable of killing almost anything with a single shot on higher difficulties. Unfortunately it can only be used against various mutants, since no human opponents appear in the final chapters, you also need to make your shots count, due to the large number of tougher enemies you will encounter after Polis level. Variants Related Achievements Trivia * Files of Metro 2033 suggest that an unsuppressed scoped and an un-scoped silenced Kalash-2012 variants were originally to appear in the game, but were cut at some point in development. * Despite not having any openings for spent casing extraction (Or a charging handle for that matter), the AK-2012 works just fine, with casings "ejecting" from the right part of the weapon, supposedly appearing from thin air. * Although it is entirely fictional, it's an entirely plausible gun from an engineering standpoint. * Seeing as the weapon is referred to as "Kalash", it is possible that it was engineered by Mikhail Kalashikov in the Metro 2033 universe, seeing as he is still alive to this day. * During the Enlightened ending the scoped and suppressed variant is seen on Artyom's back, as opposed to the VSV seen in the Ranger one. * If Artyom stands idle long enough with it equipped, he will take his right hand off the gun and crack his knuckles. * The AK-2012 is the favored weapon of the rangers and it is only seen in use by them. Only Miller and Artyom, if the player chooses to do so, are seen using a customized AK-2012 though. * As of May, 2010 a real-world AK-12 was announced and at February, 2012 its first images were released to the public. It bears no resemblance to the Metro 2033 AK-2012. * In real life, bullpup styled AKs are used by Russian Special Forces. Given how the Kalash 2012 is seen being used only by Rangers, and many Rangers are implied to be former Military, the Kalash 2012 was most likely designed for the special forces. Other Images AK2012_scoped_M2033.png|Cut variant of the Kalash-2012 with scope AK2012_silencer_M2033.png|Ditto, silenced Prawdziwe AK-12.jpg|The real-life AK-12 assault rifle - unrelated to the in-game Kalash 2012. Metro2033 2013-01-14 20-40-14-93.png|First person view of the weapon. Category:Weapons